The War between Humans
by Mike the Night Guard
Summary: This is heavily Based off of Furs. Read Furs Before reading this! Disclaimer: I am not AMangledMisfit or Scott Cawthon. One Medic from his whole platoon is left to wither away and die as he is one of the only survivors of his platoon. His only question is Should I stay or Should I go? Please if you read this read furs because I hate it when original stories die because of new ones.
1. Chapter 1

_This **story** **is an idea that has been stuck in my head for a while and I am finally able to get it out of my head. This story is heavily based on Furs and If this is to make sense to you, you must first read Furs. AMangledMisfit is the one who wrote Furs and I will accept no credit for this story. He should receive all credit because his great story inspired me to write this so please if you read this read the original story Furs. I don't like it when the original story dies out because stories based on it get to much attention. Also Disclaimer: I am not Scott Cawthon and I am not AMangledMisfit. So on with the story.**_

 ** _Soldier's POV_**

I had just joined the military at the time and I was only 16. I had hoped to help prevent him from taking over. Nobody expected the meltdowns or the explosions, but then again nobody expected there to be traitors in our ranks. Nobody expected the bunkers to become a slaughter house. But it happened and there was nothing I could do but watch as my friends slowly died around me. Either from gun fire or shrappenal.

 **A Few hours before the explosions...**

"Hey Schmidt!, did you hear the news?"

"Yeah I heard that you get more ass than a toilet seat!"

"Hey!, enough with that damn rumor already. Seriously though did you hear the news?"

"Yeah I heard that we are starting to get the upper hand in the west. It seems like those M2A3's are doing some real work over there."

"Yeah well see you around Schmidt I gotta go run some diagnostics on our Vipers and M2A3's to make sure their in good condition cause you know we might need em' in case we get attacked."

"Alright while your doing that I'm going to check on the rest of our squad."

Mike Schmidt then starts heading towards Vincent the squads exsplosive specialist. He taps on Vincent's shoulder making Vincent whip around in a second with a detonator in his mouth and a C4 explosive in his left hand and a pencil in his right. Vincent then set down the pencil, the detonater, and the C4.

"What do you want Mike?"

"One what is with the detonator and C4 plastic explosive? Two what are you doing with those schematics and that pencil? Finally have you heard the news?"

"One I am the explosive expert and I love explosives, two I am looking at all the possible weak spots on the enemy vehicles because we stole their schematics, and three I have heard the news."

"Okay well I am going to talk to the others before my watch shift"

"Okay see you later Schmidt."

Mike then began walking towards their squad crew quarters and out came a very scrawny man about his age with deep, brown eyes, very pale skin, and a sniper rifle on his back.

"Hey Fritz what are you up to?"

"I'm just taking a walk waiting for our watch shift to start."

"Okay well I'll see you later. I am going to see what Jeremy is up to."

"Alright I'll see you later."

Mike then begins walking towards the light machine gunner known as Jeremy. Jeremy was at a table in the cafeteria cleaning his LMG.

"Hey Jeremy have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, yeah I have heard it like five damn times already."

 **A Few Hours later...**

 _*Alarm*_

 _The alarm begins and an announcement plays_

 _"Warning NUCLEAR MELTDOWN in Progress get to the Bunkers! Get to the Bunkers!_

 _"Holy mother of fuck! Come guys you heard the announcement get to those damn Bunkers! Go! Go! Go!_

 _"Mike haul your ass into that bunker!_

 _"Roger that Scott!," Mike says immediately._

 _"Come on Bravo squad!, haul your asses in there" Scott Cawthon Squad Bravo's captain yells._

 _Every body scrambles into the bunkers and not a soul is left topside when the power plants go off._

 _"Okay we have all trained for this men you know what to do everyone into the cryo chambers."_

 ** _20 years later Present time..._**

 _"Come on Mike just a little bit longer till we reach topside. Just hold on a little longer."_

 _The elevator reaches the top and the door opens. The injured bravo squad gets out and looks around in shock._

 _"Hey you guys made it out?"_

 _"Alpha squad medic? Your alive? Thank god we need a medic!"_

 _"Sadly all the rest of my squad where either traitors or they died killing the traitors. What happened to your medic?"_

 _"He needs help were losing him!"_

 _"Come on stay with us Mike!"_

 _All of a sudden one of the elevators comes up and a traitor exits unnoticed. He sneaks up behind the survivors and begins shooting them. They all die leaving Mike on his own to wither away and die. Luckily for Mike the traitor didn't fracture his gas mask so he was not exposed to the radiation. He woke up a few hours later._

 _"W-what ha-happened" Mike stutters with a shakey voice and a headache. "Guys? Oh shit! Please tell me at least one of you are alive!_

 _Mike checks their pulses worriedly and is extremely saddened by the results._

 _"Their dead, all of em' are dead. I can't believe this. This couldn't have been the only place that this has happened. That dumbass probably nuked all of the United States. Huh, I've gotta find some place to stay. Hopefully at least one of these humvees doesn't have its circuits fried._

 _Mike begins limping towards a humvee that is not flipped over and that looks promising. Mike gets in the humvee closes the door, pulls the 50 cal inside, and closes the hatch. With the humvee now sealed he assumes the radiation isn't strong enough now to get inside. He takes of his gas mask. He then takes off all his body armor and clothing and inspects his wound. He attempts to slowly pull out the chunk of scrap metal from his chest. He succeeds but yells out in pain._

 _"Shit!, shit!, shit! Where are the bandages? Oh there they are!"_

 _Mike cleans up the wound with an antibacterial patch and then bandages the wound. He then starts to put back on all his padding and armour. He then attempts to start the humvee._

 _"Please start, please start."_

 _The engine sputters but doesn't start._

 _"Damn it, what the hell am I going to do? I am screwed. I have no purpose anymore. I have no reason to live. Yet I can't do it. Should I stay or should I go? I wonder does this thing even work anymore?"_

 _Mike turns on his old MP3 player and the song Should I stay or should I go comes on. Mike begins humming to the tune of the song. He then trys again to start the humvee and a miracle happens it actually starts._

 _"It actually started? Well I best be getting out of here."_

 _The radio turns on and a broadcast is played._

 _"To all survivors please get to the nearest dock/harbor/port to be evacuated to safety."_

 _The message then starts repeating and Michael slams his foot right into the pedal. He then thinks to himself._

 _"Maybe I am not so screwed. But still that doesn't answer my question. Should I stay or should I go? Everything is either gone or destroyed. It looks like nothing is left."_

 _All of a sudden something pops up in front of the homvee and Mike slams on the brakes. Mike Puts on his gas mask and prepares to exit the vehicle. He puts his M4 assault rifle over his back and takes his earphones out while turning of his MP3 player. He then places them under his seat with the MP3 player._

 _"Holy shit what was that? It looked human! How in the hell could a human with no radiation gear survive the radiation?"_

 _The 16 year old exits the humvee and aims his assault rifle at whatever it was that he almost hit. The dust clears to reveal a human about 12 years old with animal ears and a tail cowering in front of the humvee. As soon as Michael sees this he jumps back and falls on his ass._

 _"S-stay a-a-away" Mike stutters in fear._

 _It starts approaching Mike and it asks Mike a question._

 _"What animal mutations do you have?"_

 _"Animal mutations?, what do you mean animal mutations?"_

 _"Wait?, you don't know what animal features you have? Do you not have a tail, ears, etc? Surely the radiation would have mutated you."_

 _"I don't have any of those because well I haven't been exposed at all. I was in a bunker for 20 years in a cryo chamber which kept me safe and stopped me from ageing. Also I have radiation resistant padding and a gas mask."_

 _"So your completely human?"_

 _"Yes I am, do you have a family or anything like that? Because I guess I could give your family/friends a ride to a port or to get you guys rescued."_

 _"Well my family is all pretty much dead all I have is a brother and a few friends. Well nice to meet you my name is Freddy."_

 _"Well nice to meet you to Freddy and I'm sorry for your loss. My name is Michael Schmidt. Just call me Mike or Michael. Hop in the Humvee and show me where your friends are and I'll pick em' up and we will be off okay?"_

 _"Okay and thank you for your kindness."_

 ** _Alright to be continued..._**

 ** _I hope you guys like it so far because this is my second story and well I have mixed feelings about it. This certainly was my longest chapter so far. Also Read FURS!, I take no credit for this. Thank you AMangledMisfit for inspiring me with your great story and I hope you have a good time and get a lot of views. Also again thank you RavingSwarm for all the kindness you've shown me. It really means a lot to me when people like my stories. It is a great feeling knowing that your making someone's day great! Also let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. Also Holy SHIT 715 people have viewed The Quest for Answers! Damn son that's a lot of people!_**

 ** _I will probably update this when I have a chance and when I have an idea for the next chapter. So Until next time!_**

 ** _~Michael Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my second chapter of course and well thank you for the nice comments I might put my other story on hold**_ _ **might**_ _ **being the key word. Killing me will resolve nothing xD. Also If you've read my first chapter before I put this out then you might want to reread my first because I fixed a few things. Also If you've played Battle Field at anytime in your life you will recognise the picture/cover. Just PM me if you want to play the game with me and I could make some arrangements. Also I have found a way of including both my OC's and a new one. Plus sorry Bossmax456 but I have thought long and hard and I have changed my mind this is going to stay a regular story and not a crossover. I just can't think of how and where to put your OC in my story sorry. =( Also most of my characters will be based off of BF4. I'm really starting to get a grip/ good feel for this story! Alright you all now the deal.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not AMangledMisfit or Scott Cawthon so I only own The viewpoints, personalities(of SOME characters), and where I take it. I also own my OC's that none of YOU GUYs can use without my permission. So on with the story.**_

 _ **Micahael Schmidt's POV**_

 _Both Mike and Freddy enter the running humvee._

 _"So the radiation mutated you" Mike asks in a curious and questioning tone._

 _"Well I was born and at first my parents had told me that I wasn't effected but then they told me how I started to grow bear ears and a Little tail._ _I am just guessing that the radiation did this to me."_

 _"I am shocked as shit. Radiation is suppose to mutate cells and cause cancer but instead It does this, this. Whatever the hell happened to you is fucking mind blowing."_

 _All of a sudden the radio comes on and at first it is just static but then something comes through._

 _"H-llo c-n anyon- h-ear me?," comes through the radio weakly. "Is anybody out there!? We need help! Oh shit RPG!"_

 _Comes through the radio as gun shots and a what sounds like a rocket can be heard in the background. Michael picks up the military grade radio and begins speaking into it._

 _"Hello?, this is Bravo O' 5!, do you copy!? I repeat this is Bravo O' 5! Do you copy!?"_

 _"We copy Bravo Squad! Do you happen to have one of em' 50s'?"_

 _"Yeah, I have a 50'. Why do you ask?"_

 _"We could use another 50' Cal of glory over here!"_

 _"I'll do my best to get to your position were are you?"_

 _"Mike, who are you talking to" Freddy says in a questioning tone._

 _"Mike?, Schmidt is that you man?"_

 _"Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

 _"Mike don't you remember me from med school, your childhood friend?"_

 _"Michael you survived?"_

 _"Yup, man I am so glad your alive dude!"_

 _"Same here man. Except that every body but you is pretty much dead. I am the only one of my squad that pretty much survived."_

 ** _On the other side of the radio... (My OC's POV)_**

 _"Hey um... Guys we have a problem" Seth says in a slightly frightened tone._

 _"What is it Seth? Oh shit!"_

 _"What's going on down their?," Brian on the 50' says in a questioning tone._

 _"Yeah guys what's going on?"_

 _"Were being locked onto Anthony."_

 _"Wait what!?"_

 _"Seth!, deploy the counter measures!"_

 _"Counter measures?, what counter measures?"_

 _"Hit the fucking big red button dumbass!"_

 _"I thought that was for emergencies only."_

 _"Brian get your ass back in the humvee and take the 50' with you!"_

 _"Alright!"_

 _"This is an emergency! Press the damn button!"_

 _He was to late as the rocket was just five feet away when all of a sudden blam! The humvee they were in flew off the ground and twirled through the air for a few seconds before plummeting into a dune and landing upside down. The last thing Mike heard on the radio was an explosion and then it went dark with static._

 _"Mike?, Mike are you there!? Can you hear me!? No, no!, no!, no! This can't be happening again I won't let my last friends die like that!"_

 _"Sir, what's wrong? Did something happen?"_

 _"It's fine, everything is fine don't worry."_

 _"Okay sir if you say so."_

 _Michael releases himself from his seat and kicks the door open. He then crawls out. He then walks over to all the doors and opens them. He then heads over to Seth aka the driver. He releases Seth and drags him out of the humvee._

 _"Hey Seth don't worry man I've got you. Hold on just a little longer and I'll get you patched up and ready to go."_

 _"L-leave me I c-can't" Seth pleads in a weak and shakey tone._

 _"Don't talk like that man. Stay with me dude don't leave."_

 _"Just g-go."_

 _"No, I am not leaving you!"_

 _Mike then grabs the piece of scrap sticking into Seth's chest and yanks it out. He then applies pressure to the wound and wraps a bandage around the wound sealing it._

 _"There you go Seth you should be able to make it as long as you don't reopen the wound" Mike says unnoticeing his friends pulse had died a few minutes ago._

 _"Seth, come on wake up. Seth!? He's, he's dead isn't he?..."_

 _Mike then hears vehicles approaching and he sees that Ryan is struggling to get out._

 _"Ryan use your Deagle to break the straps!"_

 _"I'll try!"_

 _Ryan then breaks the strap and both Michael and Ryan frantically try and wake the others. They wake up both the others just as the enemy gets into range to shoot._

 _"Come on guys let's get the fuck out of here! Go!, go!, go!, go!"_

 _"Mike what are you doing!? Come on let's get out of here!"_

 _"I'll hold them off you go! I'll meet back up with you later!"_

 _"We both know that you will not survive all of them!"_

 _"You never know till you find out!" Now go already!"_

 _"Come on Ryan he is right don't underestimate him. He could survive."_

 _"Fine but promise me this you asshole. Promise me you will live!_ _Seth is already dead and I can't lose another friend."_

 _"I promise Ryan I will be back now go!"_

 _Mike then runs over to the flipped over humvee and detaches the 50' caliber machine gun. He then places it next to his legs and begins digging in the humvee for a rocket launcher. He finds it and straps it onto his back. He then takes the 50' and begins aiming it at the enemy drivers._

 _"You want some of me assholes!? Come get some" Mike said in a fierce and harsh voice._

 _Mike then killed the driver of the leading vehicle which was a infantry transport truck and it lost control and began flipping killing the infantry inside. It then hit two humvees taking them out as well. Mike dropped the 50' to get his RPG out and he shot it at another infantry truck but it missed hitting two humvees flipping them into the air killing the crew. The infantry truck then opens up on Mike with it's 30 caliber machine gun. Mike gets down and reloads his rocket launcher with a new rocket propelled gernade. He then jumps back up and fires his RPG again. The rocket hits the weak, metal hood of the transport and explodes causing it to do a front flip. Mike watches as the soilders fly into the air and fall back down hitting the sand like concrete dying._

 _"Karma's a bitch assholes" Mike says in a cold hearted voice._

 _Suddenly 5 more humvees come out from behind the smoking wreck suprising Michael. They immediately begin opening fire and a bullet glazes Michael's leg and he begins to bleed. Mike then looks at the humvees firing at him and then he stares at the 50 Caliber machine gun. He begins sprinting towards the gun and dives for it just barley dodging a 50' Cal Bullet going straight for his head. He snatches the gun and does a roll landing on his stomach. He lays the gun down in the sand and takes aim at the leading humvees wheels and fires causing the humvee to suddenly lose control and smash into a steep sand dune. He then aims at the driver of one of the humvees and fires. The humvee smashes into another humvee and they both get sent into a dune and they both fly off the dune and end up upside down killing both gunners._

 _"How's that feel you assholes!? I bet that hurt!"_

 _Mike then gets up and begins emptying his rounds into the last two humvees. One round makes it into the engine igniting the fuel and the humvee ends in a big bang. The final humvee ends in a crash and Mike starts walking towards it. Mike reaches the humvee as the remaining crew crawl out._

 _"P-p-please d-don't do it. P-please s-s-spare us!"_

 _"Fuck. No. It is way to damn late for sorry or for any of your crap. Anyways you would die from radiation before you could even get anywhere near the shore. Your lucky I'm doing you this favor" Mike says in an icy cold tone that could freeze the sun._

 _He then takes his Deagle and shoots all three of the remaining enemies in the head. He then starts walking towards a decently intact humvee that rammed into a dune. He opens the doors and begins pulling the dead bodies out and shoots them to make sure they are all dead. He then shuts all the doors except the driver door and hops in._

 _"What frequency was thatthat radio on" he asks himself trying to think. "Oh yeah now I remember."_

 _Mike changes the frequency and begins driving towards the direction his friends headed. He then attempts to make contact with Schmidt._

 _"Hey Mike are you there?"_

 ** _Meanwhile on the other side of the radio... (Mike Schmidt's POV)_**

 _"Okay so where now?"_

 _"Keep on going until you spot a big sky scrapper and take a right and keep going until you reach a Place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea."_

 _"Okay will do."_

 _Mike eventually reaches the sky scrapper and turns right._

 _"Turn right here?, right?"_

 _"Yes, then keep going till you reach a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea."_

 _"Alright Freddy, but Freddy?"_

 _"Yes, Michael?"_

 _"Can you answer a few questions?"_

 _"Sure I guess."_

 _"Okay so first have you met many people and if so where they all like you?"_

 _"I have met a few others out here but not many. And no they where all mutated if that is what you were asking. You are the only one that is not mutated or so you say your not mutated."_

 _"Do you want me to prove it? I can show you as long as this humvee is completely sealed so I don't get exposed to the radiation."_

 _"Okay then, show me."_

 _Mike then begins removing his gas mask._

 _"Wow you aren't mutated."_

 _"Like I told you before."_

 _Mike and Freddy arrive at the pizzarea._

 _"Freddy is this it?"_

 _"Yes this is it Mike."_

 _The radio then starts up again and a message comes through. Mike picks up the radio and puts it by his ear._

 _"Hello Mike are you there? Can you hear me Mike?"_

 _"Michael your alive?"_

 _"Yeah I took care of some enemies. I'm going in the direction my friends went to find them."_

 _"Wait what happened?"_

 _"I told them to run and that I would hold them off."_

 _"Oh let's just hope they are okay."_

 _"I think I see them! It's them alright!"_

 _"That's great!"_

 ** _Again on the other side..._**

 _Mike speeds in front of his friends and stops. He then opens the doors._

 _"Mike is that you?"_

 _"Mike you actually survived, thank god!"_

 _"Get in and let's go guys."_

 _They get in and they begin driving off._

 _"Mike where are we going?"_

 _"I was planning on meeting up with my friend. You know the one on the radio?"_

 _"Yeah we know you were talking to him over the radio."_

 _"Well I think it would be safer to be in a bigger group. Two 50's are way better than one."_

 _"Okay I trust you on that and I agree with you."_

 _"Alright then guys let's get going."_

 ** _Do I even need to say it? Again POV switch (Michael Schmidt's POV)_**

 _"Schmidt is your GPS working?"_

 _"Uh... I think so let me check. Yep it's working why?"_

 _"I want to meet up."_

 _"Okay let me see."_

 _Mike Schmidt then begins giving Michael his GPS coordinates and he begins entering them into the GPS. Mike then begins heading towards the coordinates._

 _"Alright Michael I'm going in, when you get here come right in but don't take off your gas mask. You never know if radiation is lingering somewhere."_

 _"Alright I'm on my way ETA is about 15 minutes."_

 _"Okay roger that Mike out."_

 _"Come on Freddy let's head in."_

 _"Okay Michael."_

 _Mike and Freddy both exit the humvee and close the doors behind them. They then begin walking towards the deteriorated doors of the once popular restaurant. Mike then pushes the doors open and is greeted with a bone chilling atmosphere of erieeness. At first glance Mike didn't see anything but when Mike took a closer look he saw two yellow eyes barley visible._

 _"Hey Freddy?, do you see that?"_

 _"See what Mike?"_

 _"Over there in that corner I think I see something!"_

 _"I think I see it to!"_

 _"Could that be one of your 'friends'?"_

 _"Let me see. Hey um Foxy is that you?"_

 _"Freddy lad, ye be back?"_

 _"Yes Foxy I'm back."_

 _"Who is that lad next to ye Freddy?"_

 _"It's a friend who is here to help."_

 _"Hello Foxy nice to meet you my names Mike."_

 _"Nice to meet ye to lad."_

 _"Hey uh... Foxy where are the others?"_

 _"Where they usually be lad."_

 _"Okay thank you Foxy."_

 _"Mike let's go talk to my brother first. He should be in the office."_

 _"Alright Freddy lead the way."_

 _Freddy leads Mike down a dark hallway towards the east entrance of the eriee office. They then enter the office and spot someone that looks like Freddy but has golden/yellow features instead of brown._

 ** _And that's a wrap guys, this chapter took so long and well I still don't know what to think. This was by far my longest chapter. This chapter is twice almost three times longer than my normal ones. Take in mind that my normal chapters take up about 1,000-1,500 words and this is in the 2,500-3,000 range. So yeah hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback and suggestions if you have any. Most feedback and suggestions are taken into consideration. Also thanks for the positive comments and for the views! Plus thanks for the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is slightly updated with some typo fixes yet in my eyes it is still crap and I'll get back around to it later.**

 **Alrighty!, I've gotta little bit a time! So now that I have this beautiful thing called time I shall start this third chapter. AMangledMisfit gave me a great idea with her latest chapter here! I am so thrilled to write this part. Also since I don't have an idea right now for The Quest for Answers I am sorry but I only have ideas for future events. So it is being delayed till I get an idea. Never mind I have thought of one and it will come out when I get time! So uh... I think this chapter is well going to be... Uh... Strange to me. It is going to be where...**

 **I bet you thought I was going to reveal anything just yet!**

 **Thanks man.**

 **Prism master I don't want anybody to think that this is my idea alone. Well in a way... But you know what I mean right?**

 **Boissey yeah xD they got gunned down alright and I'm glad you like it!**

 **Also can somebody please tell me what is a Beta reader!? Well anyways on with the story!**

 **OC POV... (Michael A. S.)**

Nobody expected it. I didn't expect it... Even they didn't expect it. Who could have known radiation would have done what it did... But, well it happened and well everything is not what it seems... Radiation is a strange and mysterious thing.

I tried, I really did... But no matter what I do I am forced to watch as all my friends cripple and die around me... I couldn't stop it. You couldn't stop it. They couldn't even stop it... It never stops...

 **Back to where we left off. Excuse me where I left you guys off. Also you guys just got a glimpse of what's to come.**

"Alright guys we are getting closer and closer."

"Alright we will soon be able to lay back for a bit."

"Oh fuck Mike!, stop the Humvee!"

"What?, oh shit!"

Mike hits the brakes like his life depends on it. The vehicle kicks up a huge cloud of sand trying to stop. The soldiers take in a breath of relief knowing that they had stopped in time. They slowly and cautiously get out of Humvee. They then put their weapons back over their back's.

"Damn that was close! What do you think that was?"

"I don't know but it was probably just our imagination's."

"Yeah your probably right."

The smoke/dust begins to clear revealing two human like figures. But they both have ears!, and fox tails! **(You Know these characters... If you've read Furs.)**

"Get back!," one of them shouts at the Soldiers.

"Yeah, don't come any closer!"

One aims a hunting shotgun at Mike and the other a pistol at Ryan. Both Mike and Ryan put up their hands and step back.

"Anthony, Brian put your hands up!"

"Their just kids they aren't gonna do it."

"Say that to the hunting rifle asshole!"

"Okay, okay I'm putting my hands up."

"Relax we aren't here to hurt you just put your guns down and we can talk" Mike attempts to negotiate/persuade them.

"Mary should we trust them? I don't."

"Well no I don't think we can trust them" she says as a enemy jet flies by.

"Ohhhh shit" Mike shouts at the top of his lungs. "We have to go!, now!"

"Shut up" Mary says and mutes Mike.

Mike shakes Ryan furiously and points to his mouth and 'Mary' begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahahahaha!, OMG this is actually hilarious!"

"Mike WTF is going on, why are you shaking me!?"

"It is because she muted him and he can't talk."

"She did what now!?"

"Now, drop your weapons!"

As soon as he says this the enemy jet swoops down low to get a better view. He spots the Rebellion Flag and he readys his weapons for a strafing run.

"Fine but can you unmute my friend because we've been spotted and when that jet comes back around we will all be dead."

"Jet?, wait so you aren't with that jet?"

"Hell no we are the survivors of the Rebellion and they are pissed at us. Blowing up their airbases pissed them off! Also most of the others of the Rebellion are dead because of traitors and spies so we are pretty much what's left. Plus that is not one of our bombers/ground attack craft."

"Oh, well Mary unmute him and let's go."

"Fine I guess I could unmute him."

"We could give you a ride. Also WTF is with the ears?"

"Anthony get your ass in! Also if you two are gonna get in do it already! We need to GTFO!

"Um... Okay i guess well go with you!"

They hastily get in and slam the doors shut. Michael then slams his foot onto the gas like his life depended on it and it did! The jet zooms past striking the ground with it's powerful 30mm just missing the humvee! A few minutes of silence go by until.

"Mike I'm getting onto the 50'."

"The Fuck you are! Your ass is staying in this vehicle."

"What?, why can't I get on the MG?"

"Do you see a flash hider or a suppressed on that!?"

"Um... No, but why would it matter?"

"That jet would easily be able to spot the flash off of that gun!"

"What!?, that is a bunch of bullshit!"

"Say that to him and his rockets" Mike says as he points towards the retreating Su 25 Frogfoot. "Would you like to test that statement Ryan? I can detach that 50' and send you out of this humvee to test it."

"No thank you..."

"That's what I thought. Also never really got your names."

"Um... My names Alex and this is Mary" Alex states blankly.

"Well nice to meet you guys, names Mike. This is Ryan and Anthony" Mike says while pointing towards the two.

"Where are we going now Mike?"

"Where we originally were going."

"Wait, were are we heading Mike."

"Well Alex, we are heading to meet up with my friend Mike Schmidt."

"Okay. Um... So do you guys have any animal features like a tail, ears, abilities, etc, etc? I'm gonna guess and say that you do but I can't be sure your not Fired.

"Fured!?, what the fuck does that mean!? Also no we do not. Why, do you?"

"It's what he calls this" says Mary as she points to her ears and tail.

"How?, how have you not been mutated!?"

"First of all Radiation resistant padding and gas masks. Second of all how in the fuck are you not dead!? I mean radiation is bad for the body and it's supposed to kill! Seriously radiation is supposed to mutate cells causing the infamous cancer or it causes radiation poisoning. Still I don't get this shit! This is Fucked up man!"

"I don't know how were not dead. I am not a scientist."

"Hey Michael on the GPS it shows us almost there."

"Good, that means that soon we will be able to get out of this hell hole known as America. I can't believed that dumbass president did this! I mean he nuked his own country for God's sake! Talk about short bus moments! He belongs on 'The Little Yellow Bus'."

"I think putting him on the bus would be child cruelty!"

"Oh yeah your right Ryan" Mike says and begins laughing.

The next few minutes go by without a word. They then arrive at the broken down Pizzarea.

"Well Guy's here we are" Mike says as he pulls up by Schmidt's humvee. "You guys can stay here or follow me in."

"Um... That's a little bit to creepy for me" says Anthony

"Well I'm going in."

 **To be Continued...**

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter and all that. I have been having some writer's block and thinking of some things and well I know what the next chapter for The Quest for Answers is gonna be. It's just (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) I am taking over a story called Semper Fi. It's original name was Elude but ItzDelusional took it over and changed the name so I am continuing it further! Please read both the other parts before this! So back to what I was originally going to say. I am delaying The Quest for Answers for obvious reasons. So yeah sorry and I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
